My Life Began
My Life Began is a Supernannya/Pokemon AU fanfiction by Japanlover86, it focuses on Grace, Sun and Hinomaru's newborn Eevee. Chapter 1 The team had peace from the Todaroture team for a while, just in time for the holidays. The team was at was at Satoko's house, they heard vomiting, then Sun came out, she was in her human form. " (You don't look so good, I can take you to the Pokemon Center)" Satoko said. Sun nodded and Satoko helped her to the nearest center and the others followed her. A few minutes later, the nurse came in. "Your Espeon, miss, is pregnant, if she is in her Pokemon forme, She is carrying an egg inside her womb, but in her human forme, her pregnancy will be the same as a human, we found Eevee DNA, So, I assume the father is an Eeveelution." She informed. "An Pokemon's gestation period is 9 months in both forms, how long has she been pregnant for?" Reicheru explained "3 months." The nurse said. "Hinomaru, have you anything to do with this? since you are a male Espeon." She asked "Me....a dad? I can't be a dad, I'm much too young!" He said, shocked. " (I thought you were with Flames)" Sun said "Flames is sterile, all legendary Pokemon are." Hinomaru said. "And by suggesting your human forme age, you and Sun are the equivalent of first-year college students, not too young, but hardly the right age to look after a baby." The nurse said, Hinomaru was going to be a dad, he was shocked, he was never really good with kids, and didn't really like young kids in particular. Chapter 2 3 months have past, and Sun was starting to look pregnant, it was her sixth month of pregnancy, she could feel the baby-Eevee kicking inside of her, Flames decided to help her, since she was sterile and couldn't have kids due to her being a Legendary Pokemon. The baby's gender was announced 5 weeks ago, it was a girl Eevee, which was considered rare. "I thought you loved Hinomaru, Flames." She said, speaking English for the first time. "I do, but I am infertile, I cannot have kids." She said. She felt the baby kick, and put a hand on her womb. "Can I see Hinomaru?" Sun asked Flames. "Sure." Flames said. Flames helped the six-month pregnant Sun up, at her fittest, she could stand normally, but now she was pregnant, and it was hard. "Did you plan a good name?" Flames asked. "Grace, I was listening to Grace by the Wolfe Tones, I liked the name, I like their somgs, but not the glorify Republicanism kinds." Sun said. Hinomaru was inside his room, he was watching TV, Sun and Flames came in. "How's the Eevee-baby?" Hinomaru asked. "It kicks like a Kung fu star." Sun said and sat down next to him. Hinomaru then moved his hand towards her womb and rubbed his hand. "Do you like the name Grace?" She then asked "Yeah, I like that." He replied. A few hours later, the cramps intensified, how did she get pregnant? "Hinomaru, how did I get pregnant?" She asked. "Remember when both of us had were in a bedroom and Sophie's cousins and that Alolan Ninetales that Reicheru kept walked in?" Hinomaru said. "Yeah." Sun said. FLASHBACK "Hinomaru!-" Peanut said as he, Polarfuchs, Butter, and Jelly walked into Sun and Hinomaru having in a bed together, engaging in sexual intercourse, in their human forms Sun covered her breasts with her tail, Hinomaru covered his genitals with his tail, and Hinomaru was on top of her while both were covered by a blanket. "S***! What?!" He said, rather angry and shocked. Polarfuchs looked at Sun. "Miss Sun....." He said, blushing. "Get. Out. The four of you." He said. Then he smiled, then turned to Sun. "Now, where were we?" He said. Then he noticed Polarfuchs was still in the room, but the Otters had left. "Can I join?" He asked. "GO BACK TO THE PRETTY-A** KITSUNE!" He shouted. He then left the room, disappointed. A few minutes later. "Holy s***, I might of had ejaculated...." Hinomaru said.l.. Later that day, Hinomaru got in trouble after Jelly said "I saw an areola and a d***, a scrotum, a p**sy, and panties." Even though he was allowed to have sex with Sun, he was a fully grown man. Jelly never really swore in her whole five years of life before, but she had to slip "naughty" words out of her mouth because there was no other way. "Come on, I am not their f***ing dad! I had a DO NOT DISTURB SIGN! IT'S YOUR F***ING RESPONSIBILITY TO MONITOR THE F***ING THREE! BLAME POLARFUCHS FOR THIS! HE WAS THE ONE THAT CAME IN WITH THE THREE!" He retorted. Chapter 3 3 months have past, the Todaroture team attacked again, Jade, Reicheru, Mei, Satoko, Toshio and Sophie fought them, the risks were Sun being unable to fight due to her pregnancy, and her inability to run properly. "Sun, it is not a good idea to fight while you are nine-months pregnant." Youko said. Youko was forced to keep an eye on the heavily-pregnant Sun while her mate, and his comrades went to fight the Todaroture team. "Where's the Espeon b****?!" Giuseppe yelled at them. "She's......not well." Hinomaru lied, covering up the pregnancy, "Good, I don't need another Espeon to bite my tounge again!" Giuseppe yelled After a very unsettling battle, and lots of cuts and bruises, insects in boxes, vandalism, stripping, they managed to beat them again and Hinomaru teleported them out of the base. "Uh......" Sun yelped a little in pain. "Sun?" Flames said, concerned. "The baby's coming......" She said, clutching her baby bump in pain. Hinomaru managed to latch onto her arm. "We will be at the main Pokemon Center, meet us there!" Hinomaru said as he teleported Sun to the nearest Pokemon Center. At the Pokemon Center, Hinomaru got her over to the nurse. "Her baby's coming!" Hinomaru said, The nurse quickly got Sun into the maternity theatre, Hinomaru stayed outside, "Push, Push!" she said. Sun screamed so loud Hinomaru could hear her, he looked anxious. A few hours later, the nurse came out, "It's a girl." She said, then Hinomaru followed the nurse in. He saw Sun holding an Eevee-human hybrid baby, she had the cream coloured tip, the small tufts at the top of her head, and the fox-like tail. "Your daughter, Grace." Sun said. "Do you know what kind of Pokemon it will evolve into?" Hinomaru asked Sun. "An Espeon is likely, a Sylveon is least-likely, probably an Espeon." Sun said. Then they heard walking, then Reicheru walked in. "I came here soon as I could." Reicheru said, breathing heavily. "Grace." Hinomaru said to his trainer. "What are you going to do with the baby?" Sun asked. "I'll probably hire a babysitter, probably my bro Moon, he likes kids, we cannot take her on missions, she will be injured, since she is only a few minutes old, but, we will make sure we visit." Hinomaru said. "Look in the bright side, she has a hot dad." Flames joked. An half-an-our later, Sun lifted the gown to reveal her breast and breastfed Grace. "Ew, stop doing that!" Kyo said. "It is normal for mothers who have just gave birth." Flames said, scolding Kyo. "Sorry, not used to breastfeeding moms." Kyo said to Sun, who nodded. Chapter 4 The couple and Grace were in a park. Sun was breastfeeding the newborn while Hinomaru was on guard, A boy went up to him. "Hinomaru, it's me, Frank." He said. "Hi, my mate had a baby." Hinomaru said. "Is it a boy or a girl?" He asked. "A girl, her name is Grace." Sun said. The entire Spotlow-Gabriel family minus Bridget sat next to the family. "If she turns four, she gets to evolve, an Espeon is more likely." Hinomaru said. Sun stopped breastfeeding Grace and allowed Grace to see the family. "How old is she?" Jason asked "3 weeks." Sun spoke. After the family had left the Espeon family alone, they went on the routes with Hinomaru holding Grace. They encountered the PLG, with Bridget with a megaphone. "You're surronded, give yourselves up!" Bridget yelled. Grace began wailing and Hinomaru tried very hard to settle her. "Shhh, Daddy's here, Grace...." Hinomaru whispered in an attempt to settle her down. The family was then captured by a glass chamber. "You won't have to worry about trainers again, you should have been sterilized, Hinomaru, your daughter is unclean." Bridget hissed. "GO TO H*** YOU ANIMAL RIGHTS B****!" Hinomaru yelled, rushing towards Bridget. Sun held Grace in a protective grasp. "Hand over the baby or else," Bridget said in a cold voice. "Or else what?" Sun challenged. While Bridget's mooks chased after the psychic, they managed to smash a control unit, opening a hatch, causing Hinomaru, Sun and Grace to fall. Sun used her telekinetic powers to keep Grace up, and when she and Hinomaru landed on their feet. "Ow, my f***ing feet!" Hinomaru yelled. It was a jungle that was about the size of fifteen football fields. After walking for hours, both Hinomaru and Grace started to get hungry. "Sun, I'm starting to get kind of hungry." Hinomaru said to her. She couldn't see berries, she could easily breastfeed Grace, but she couldn't make milk quick enough. "Didn't you pack breast milk with you?" Hinomaru asked. Sun then remembered. "Yes!" Sun exclaimed Grace held the bottle up to Grace's mouth, which she took willingly. "Okay, that's Grace now, but what can we find for the both of us?" She said, she knew Hinomaru was the Espeon equivalent of a fully-grown adult and needed more food than the average human male. "I'll call Reicheru." He said. Hinomaru got out his phone. "No signal, F***********K!" Hinomaru said. "Try not to go overboard with your powers." Sun said. Hinomaru's metabolism was four times faster than a regular human after an overuse of his psychic powers, which caused increased and constant hunger. Chapter 5 The two and their newborn managed to find a Ninetales collecting berries. Category:Fanfics Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics